Coming Home
by samanthabravo
Summary: This takes place when Sam was pregnant with Danny. Lucky returns with one hell of a surprise for Sam!
1. Chapter 1

****Coming Home****

_****A way Lucky and Sam could have been reunited. I'll always love these 2 and what could have been.****_

* * *

****Chapter One****

_**_**December 23, 2011**_**_

_"___Are you here to shore up my faith – or shatter it?" He asked as he turned to face the woman in front of him. The moonlight danced on the red ringlets of her hair as she offered him a small, tight smile. He knew he was dreaming again. He had to be. How else could she be standing there - looking as beautiful as she had the day they had wed?__

__She didn't answer him though; instead, she held out her hand. He hesitated before he slowly slipped his fingers into hers. They were neither chill nor warm; they felt real to him somehow though. She locked her tapered fingers around his then and began hurrying forward. "Why are we running?" he asked as she picked up speed, moving into a full-on sprint.__

__"Keep up, Lucky, we haven't much time," she said and tugged him forward.__

__"Time for what?"__

__"Just hurry!" Siobhan encouraged him as they zipped over the moist, damp earth beneath their feet. It occurred to him he must be dreaming yet again or else he would look mighty strange. Could anyone else see Siobhan or was he just the "lucky" one?__

__They reached a frozen-over lake then and Lucky started to ask what they were doing there when he heard a scream, a child-like scream, in the near darkness. He looked around as Siobhan dropped his hand and pointed ahead. Just up ahead, the figure of a little child appeared. She stepped out onto the ice. Immediately a resounding crack! rose up and the child screamed as they hurtled into the dark abyss.__

__"Oh shit!" Lucky said and looked at Siobhan but she was nowhere to be found now. He immediately ripped off his jacket and tossed it onto the bank and then ran around to the opposite side. The child was going under quickly and Lucky didn't hesitate this time as he held out his hand to them.__

__"Grab on!" he called.__

__"I can't!" the child – a small girl – cried out. "It's too far..."__

__Lucky sighed and immediately stepped into the freezing water that had been uncovered when the ice split. He moved over to the girl as quickly as he could in the bone-chilling water. Inertia threatened to grip his limbs but finally he fought forward and grabbed the child around the waist just as her head was slipping under the water. He hauled her up to his chest and kicked as hard as he could back towards the shore. He managed to lift her out onto the bank but wasn't sure he could lift himself. He felt so tired, and cold, and weak …__

__He thought about closing his eyes and surrendering to the darkness but he heard Siobhan's voice in his mind, urging him on. "Lucky, get outta the damn water. This girl needs you and you need her. You can't die too. Not on my watch."__

__He opened his eyes then and finally with his fingers dug deep into the mud, clawed his way up to the bank. He sat there for a long moment until the girl's crying snapped him out of it. He climbed to his feet and without asking her if it was okay - for there was no time for that - he picked her up and carried her over to his jacket.__

__"It's going to be okay, I promise," he said as he wrapped the coat around her trembling shoulders. "What's your name?"__

__Through chattering teeth, she whispered, "Faith."__

XoXoXo

_**_**February 28, 2012**_**_

Since that fateful night two months before, Lucky had done everything in his power to track down Faith's family, or anyone who knew who she was, but no claimed to know her and she didn't have a memory of how she had ended up on the embankment that chill December eve. She didn't have an accent so like him, he figured she was American. She just didn't know how she ended up on Irish soil. He had tried turning her over to children's services but she had begged him and pleaded with him to let her stay in his custody. "Be my daddy," she asked the day he took her to the orphanage. He knew he had no right being anyone's father but in the end when her mocha-brown eyes filled with tears, he had been unable to say no. She reminded him so much of someone he once knew but he couldn't put his finger on exactly who it was.

So now he was petitioning the Irish courts to let her stay with him and planning one day soon to introduce her to her newfound brothers, Cameron and Aiden. But he didn't expect the day to arrive so soon or the introductions to happen the way they were about to.

He found himself sitting in the tea shop below his apartment while Faith took her afternoon nap upstairs. She said she was much too old for them – and she may have been for she was at least six or seven years old, even though she was so petite for her age – but Lucky insisted anyway. Plus, it gave him time to read the newspaper and plan out the rest of the week and how he was going to juggle his job at the tavern and make sure Faith wasn't alone all day. He figured he should enroll her in school soon, but he honestly had been so busy acclimating them both to their new life, that he hadn't had a chance to do it.

He was sitting at the back table reading the newspaper when his friend and landlady Marianne approached him. "Hello, Mr. Spencer," she said.

"Top 'o the afternoon," Lucky said. "What's up?"

"There's a call for you," Marianne said, showing him the cordless phone. "Someone from the states by the sound of their voice."

Lucky nodded and his face fell. He was finally starting to find peace here and now he was reminded of the priorities he had back in "the real world". He thanked Marianne and then slowly took the phone from her hand. She nodded and walked away and he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Lucky, it's Elizabeth."

His heart stopped for a moment. He was annoyed she was calling him until he heard the sniffling she was doing. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Is it the boys?"

"No." Sniffle, sniffle. "It's Robin Scorpio."

"What happened?" Lucky asked, sitting up ramrod straight in his chair.

"Oh, Lucky, it's horrible. It's a travesty. It's –"

"Liz, spit it out. What's wrong with Robin?"

Sniffle, sniffle. "She's dead, Lucky! My best friend is dead."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucky asked for he wanted her to be kidding. He really, really did.

"I am not," Elizabeth said, sounding offended at the mere suggestion. "She was – it was bad …"

"Ohmigod…"

"Her funeral is next week. I thought you should come home for it. Robin was always a good friend to both of us; I really think it would mean a lot to her family if you were there."

Lucky sighed and ran a hand down his face. He had been thinking about returning to Port Charles and now it seemed fate had made up his mind for him. He nodded. "Alright, I'll be there," he said and quickly hung up the phone.

He took a long moment to steady himself as tears burned his eyes. Robin – why Robin? She had a daughter and a husband. They needed her. Why did they have to suffer this way?

He wiped his teary eyes and then stood up. He brought the phone back to Marianne and she asked him if he was okay. He assured her that he would live one way or another, and then headed back upstairs.

He walked into his small, confined apartment to find Faith still asleep on the sofa. She looked so precious then, so carefree and innocent. He wanted her to remain that way. He knew her having no past troubled her and that she must have suffered something traumatic to lose her memory, but he still wanted to protect her. Protect her the way he hadn't been able to do for his son Jake.

He moved over to her and lightly ruffled her dark brown hair. She woke up and stared at him. "Hey, Faith," he said.

"Hey," she murmured. "Is nap time over?"

"For now. You can sleep more on the plane."

"What do you mean?"

"Faith, how would you like to come home with me to the United States and meet my family?"

Faith thought it over for the briefest second and then nodded. "Yeah, that will be great. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I clear things with Interpol and can get us tickets," Lucky said. "Provided I am allowed to leave the country with you, we should be back in New York in a day or two."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two****

Sam pulled the car to a stop along the curb and took a long, deep breath before pushing open the door and climbing out. She knew she shouldn't be here, that she had no right to be here, but she had thought of Robin as a friend and in a way, she felt responsible for Robin being gone – hell, she _was_ responsible. Robin had been trying to help Jason but Sam had kept pushing her and pushing her to save Jason because she couldn't live without him and now Patrick had to live without his wife and Emma had to live without her mother. It ate away at Sam every day, the knowledge that there was a sweet little girl who would never see her mother again…

Sam's every movement felt weak and lethargic as she finally stepped up onto the curb. It was raining but she didn't bother to cover her hair or her body in any way. She just straightened her black pantsuit and walked forward. She just wanted to say goodbye to Robin, praying there wouldn't be a scene. She should have known better than to dare hope.

XoXoXo

Lucky had temporary custody of Faith and that meant Interpol let him take her out of the country. It had taken a few days to wrangle a passport for her when she had no known last name but in the end, they had accepted her as "Faith Spencer". It just felt right hearing that name; saying it. It rolled right off his tongue and Faith liked it very much too.

They arrived in Port Charles on the dreary morning of Robin's funeral. Lucky couldn't believe that Robin was really gone. He didn't even really know the circumstances surrounding her passing, but he had a feeling he would soon enough. Nothing stayed secret in PC for very long.

He walked off the plane holding Faith's little hand in his. "Where are we going, Lucky?" Faith asked, as she looked around at her surroundings curiously.

"I am taking you to see my sister Lulu," Lucky said. "She can hopefully take care of you while I –"

"While you what?" Faith asked curiously, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

"I have somewhere that I need to go."

Faith came to a stop in the middle of the walkway. She dropped Lucky's hand and pouted visibly. "Lucky, I want to go with you!" she cried.

Lucky shook his head. "I wish you could, but this place I'm going to – it's not for kids."

"I don't care!" Faith cried. "I don't want to go anywhere without you!" She began to cry loudly and Lucky sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Okay, okay, but eventually you have to get used to spending a bit of time without me."

"Not today," Faith said through tears. "Please not today." She buried her face in the collar of his coat as he leaned over and hugged her.

"Okay, not today. I don't particularly want to be alone anyway," he said and then took her hand and led her towards baggage claim.

XoXoXo

Sam had hoped to arrive at the church and pay her respects to Robin before anyone showed up but as soon as she walked into the chapel, she knew it was not to be. Members of Robin's family and many of her closest friends were already assembling. And of course, there was Patrick - looking broken and devastated at the thought of saying goodbye to his wife until he spotted Sam in the doorway and his eyes lit with hatred and fire. She started to turn away, not wanting to cause yet another scene but it was too late for that.

"Why hello, Sam," Patrick bellowed. "Come to witness yours and Jason's handiwork first hand?"

Sam shook her head. "Patrick, I came to –"

"No, let me guess. You came to pester me on the day of my wife's funeral to save your pathetic husband's corroded brain yet again!" Patrick thundered. "You think 'hey, his spouse is dead but hey, what about mine'? You're selfish. You and Jason both are. You and he just kept pushing and pushing Robin to save his useless life at the cost of hers. Now you can be damn sure that I won't do his surgery! So if you came here to beg me, you are wasting your fucking breath!"

Sam's eyes filled with tears. She looked around the room, noticed people looked uncomfortable but some also looked approving. She sighed. "I shouldn't have come."

"No, you shouldn't have. The only person you care about is Jason, Jason, Jason. You don't care that my spouse died as long as yours doesn't, because Sam, you know, you're nothing without Jason holding you up!"

"Patrick –" Anna Devane spoke up then and Sam just shook her head to stop them. Patrick had every right to be mad, he certainly did, but it hurt just the same.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth," she said and hurried out the door. She heard Patrick call after her, __"Your apology is worth nothing!"__

Sam hurried outside of the church and felt tears falling down her face to match the rain. She didn't actually know where the tears began and the rain ended. It all felt the same. Right now, her heart was breaking for Patrick and Robin's family, but especially for Emma. No one deserved to grow up without a mother. No one. She knew that tragic truth all too well.

She started to hurry to her car when she heard a voice calling her name through the drumming rain muddling her brain. She looked up to see none other than Lucky Spencer standing there watching her with concern. She then noticed the little girl who was holding onto his hand and for whatever reason, she began to sob out loud and uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N:** So my girl Sam's being just a little hard on herself, isn't she? Not to mention Patrick! We'll have to see what happens next. Stay tuned! There's lots to come. A special thank you to FoxyLeo28 for the first review of this story. It's much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter Three****

Faith looked between Lucky who had his eyes riveted on Sam and Sam who had big fat tear drops rolling down her cheeks. "Sam –" Lucky started to say but was cut off by Faith nudging him in the side. "What is it, Faith?"

Faith looked at Sam again. "Why is the lady crying?" She asked in a stage whisper that Sam could not help but overhear. Sam tried to rein in her emotions but it was impossible and she kept standing there in the light drizzle, sobbing. Finally, she realized how awkward this was and started to apologize and then move away.

"So-sorry," she murmured and then turned on her heel, starting in the opposite direction as her eyes kept spilling over with tears. She knew that she missed Robin and felt guilty for how she had died and that she was hurt by Patrick's words but her reaction to seeing the girl with Lucky had baffled even her.

But she knew where she had to go to find some peace. She had to visit her daughter.

XoXoXo

Lucky stared after Sam helplessly and then looked at Faith. She stared back at him with an expression that said, _"well?"_

"What?" Lucky asked.

"Why was the lady crying?" Faith asked again. "Do you know?"

Lucky sighed. "It's a sad day," Lucky said. "Someone – a dear friend of ours – died. That must be what's gotten Sam so upset." He wasn't entirely sure what he was saying was in fact true. Sam looked overcome by the whole world's problems seemingly plopping right down on her tiny shoulders.

"Well … How do you know her?" Faith asked.

Lucky considered the question as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. At one time, Sam had been the world and the stars to Lucky. But that was a long time ago. Now they barely had two words to say to each other. So _what_ was she to him?

Finally, he said, "A friend. Sam's a friend."

Faith nodded. "Lucky, she needs a friend now," Faith said wisely. "Maybe you can help her like you did me."

Lucky watched Faith and sighed. "The funeral …" He sighed again. In all honesty, the funeral was no place for a child. But leading Faith into the cemetery where Sam had gone couldn't be all that beneficial to her either.

"I'll call her later," Lucky said. "For now, I want to pay my respects to my friend's family and then take you home to meet my own family."

Faith shook her little dark-haired head. "Poor lady…"

Lucky felt a knife of guilt twisting in his gut. "She doesn't want my help," he said, finding it strange he was arguing with a little girl.

"I bet that's not true," Faith said but she shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Lucky rubbed a hand down his face. He forgot he was dealing with a little girl who was seven or eight going on twenty-five. She was very intelligent, very resourceful. She was also incredibly adept at understanding human emotion for someone who had no memory of a life before she entered his world.

He was just about to steer her away when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He sighed as he looked up to see none other than Elizabeth sprinting over to him across the pavement. Faith looked up at Lucky questioningly. "Another friend?" Faith asked with a little smile.

"Yeah …" Lucky said and sighed again as Elizabeth came to a stop in front of him. "Hey, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise and then flung her slender arms around him in a clumsy hug. She pulled away then when Lucky cleared his throat. "Lucky, you came."

"I said I would," Lucky pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was worried …" Elizabeth shook her head and her eyes drifted to little Faith. "Uh, hi…"

"Hi," Faith said and seemed to tense up a bit. She looked at Lucky questioningly as did Elizabeth.

"Faith, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Faith."

"Who is she, Lucky, and what are you doing with her?" Elizabeth asked in a quietly suspicious voice.

"Faith is my … daughter," Lucky said, liking the way the word sounded on his tongue and it was true. He was after all trying to adopt the little girl so it felt right to call her that. "If she'll have me as her adoptive father." He winked at Faith who nodded eagerly and clutched his hand anew.

_"Your daughter?"_ Elizabeth asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Lucky didn't like Elizabeth's attitude at all and neither did Faith apparently because she said, "Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, no, of course not." She then leveled Lucky with a pointed glare. "We will need to talk about this later. For now, Robin's funeral is about to start so we should get inside."

Lucky shook his head. "You go on without me. I will be along in a minute."

Elizabeth shrugged and with one last glance at Faith, she hurried off. Lucky turned to look at Faith. "It's a long story…"

"Yeah," Faith said, ever the observant one. "She seems mean."

"She's not mean," Lucky said. "She just had to be surprised to see us together. No one in town knew you were coming with me."

"Will they tell you to give me up?" Faith asked in a quiet, sad little voice.

"No," Lucky said. "And even if they did, I wouldn't. We're stuck together now. We're birds of a feather and all that."

Faith said nothing as she threw her arms around Lucky and hugged him tightly. Lucky hugged her back and thanked god she had come into his life when he needed her most.

"Now, I guess we'd better go inside," Lucky said but felt his eyes moving towards the cemetery again.

"What about your friend Sam?" Faith asked. "You're not going to just leave her alone are you?"

"The funeral…"

"C'mon, Lucky," Faith urged. "I can tell you want to talk to her and she needs someone so come on."

Lucky sighed and tapped Faith's forehead. "You're too wise for your own good."

"Yeah, I know."

XoXoXo

Sam didn't care that she was now knee-deep in mud as she crashed to a stop in front of the little headstone that bore the words "Baby Girl McCall". Those words had always mocked her because her little girl had had a name and she would never be known by it. But what bothered Sam the most was that her little girl was not here with her in this world; that she was gone somewhere Sam could never hope to reach her.

"It's been too long, Lila," she whispered as her fingers reached out as if their own volition and ran down the headstone, finding the little engraved words and tracing them with the pads of her fingers. "Way too long. I'm sorry. I am sorry that I haven't come around. You have to know it's not because I forgot you or stopped loving you. Because that would never happen. Things just got … complicated … Although that's no excuse. I am so sorry for so many things."

She sniffled. "You would be turning eight this year. I can't believe it. Eight years and I never even got to hold you and tell you that I loved you with all my heart … That's the biggest regret of my life. Because you were loved – you still are."

Her fingers kept tracing the etching and she sighed as tears worked down her face. "I guess now is a good time to tell you the news. I'm pregnant, Lila. Yep, you're going to be a big sister… Can you believe that? I can't either. In a few months, you'll have a hopefully healthy little brother or sister to call your own. But please, god please, don't think I could ever replace you or forget you because I couldn't and I wouldn't. But this baby … They give me a little hope. Hope is so hard to come by; really it is …"

She cried still harder and felt she could lie down in the mud and cry still more but she resisted it. She finally looked up to see that it had stopped raining for now and that Lucky and the little girl with him were standing in the archway of the cemetery gate, watching her expectantly and with matching looks of concern on their faces.

She quickly pressed a kiss to her palm and then pressed it against the headstone, whispering "I love you, Lila," before standing and walking towards them. She didn't really want to see anyone right now but it would be impossible to avoid them. And she could tell they were both worried about her even if she didn't feel she deserved it. Even if she didn't understand it either.

She slowly approached them as she tried to gather her bearings and then came to a stop in front of them. "Sam," Lucky began hesitantly. "Are you okay? Sorry, dumb question …"

"It's alright," she answered. "And I hope so." She then looked at the little girl holding Lucky's hand. She stuck out her own hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sam."

The girl nodded and released Lucky's hand long enough to shake Sam's. "I'm Faith. And you're Lucky's friend."

Sam looked up into Lucky's blue-gray eyes. "Yeah," she murmured, hoping it was true because right now she needed a friend. She just wondered how long Lucky would hang around when he realized Robin was dead because of her need to save Jason at any cost.

Lucky smoothed his longish hair back and shifted from foot to foot seemingly nervously. "Sam, Faith was worried about you."

"Thanks…"

"So was I. So am I," Lucky amended. "Do you … Would you like to talk?"

Sam was so tempted to unburden herself to Lucky but she couldn't do that in front of a little girl and also she was afraid he would look at her with scorn or even hatred the way everyone else seemed to now. "I … I can't. Thanks though," she said and offered them a weak smile before lightly pushing past them and hurrying away.

She heard the little girl say, "Are you going to go after her, Lucky?"

"No, Faith," Lucky answered. "I don't think she wants me to."

Sam sighed as fresh tears started up. She realized that she did want to talk to Lucky; she wanted him or anyone to understand why she had done everything that she had done, but she didn't believe anyone could understand her actions when sometimes even she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****  
**  
After leaving the cemetery, Sam went back to the penthouse and changed into a pair of clean jeans and a clean maternity top. She didn't need or want Jason asking questions about why she was all covered in mud and looking like a frightful mess. Thus far, after more than a week, he still didn't know that Robin was dead. Sam kept evading his questions but she was aware that he was beginning to suspect something was up. She had left this morning telling him she had "important errands to run" but was sure he looked at her suspiciously or at least questioningly as she was usually glued to his side.

She sighed now as she pulled up in front of General Hospital and stopped the car. She willed herself to get her act together but it was hard when she felt her whole world was falling apart.

XoXoXo

Lucky and Faith ended up sitting outside the church under an eave to keep dry from the rain. They couldn't hear the service inside but Lucky theorized that he was there in spirit. When people began filing from the church, he stood with Faith and moved over to them. They all wondered who the little girl with him was but they were far politer with Faith than Elizabeth had been.

Lucky spotted Patrick and Anna in the crowd and moved over to them. "I'm so sorry for your loss," he said and it was true. He hurt just thinking of what they were going through. It was like losing Jake all over again…

Patrick had nothing to say; he basically just nodded as Lucky offered his condolences. Anna gave Lucky a tight hug and then looked at Faith with teary eyes. "Who is this beautiful little girl?" She asked in her lilting, accented voice.

"My daughter Faith," Lucky said, this time with no hesitation. He liked how "my daughter" sounded more and more every time he said it.

Anna looked at Lucky questioningly but then smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Faith," she said, proffering a hand that shook at first and then steadied.

Faith shook Anna's hand. "Did your daughter die?" she asked.

Anna looked surprised at the question but nodded. "Yes, yes, she did, sadly." Anna squeezed Faith's hand and then let go.

"I am sorry for you losing your daughter," Faith said and looked up at Lucky as if to ask if what he said was alright. He simply nodded his approval.

Anna smiled even as a single tear tracked down her cheek. "Thank you. You're very sweet, aren't you?"

Faith just smiled shyly and Lucky offered his condolences again before Anna and Patrick drifted off to speak with others. Lucky suddenly spotted a familiar blonde head in the crowd and hurried over to Lulu. The minute she saw him, she threw her arms around him.

"Lucky!" she cried in surprise and delight. "You're home!"

"For now, yes," Lucky said. "Hey, Lu." He was surprised to see her here although he realized he shouldn't have been. She had liked Robin as well, as most everyone did who had ever met the wonderful woman they were all mourning today.

"Hey," Lulu said and hugged him tightly. Then she turned to look at Faith. "You must be Faith."

Faith nodded uncertainly. "How did you know my name?"

Lulu bent down to meet Faith's eyes better. "Lucky wrote me a letter telling me all about you. He said you're an amazing little girl."

Faith beamed with happiness. "Thanks!"

"It's true," Lucky said. "Faith, this is your aunt Lulu. Lulu, this is your new niece Faith."

Faith smiled brilliantly and Lulu smiled as well. "It's so nice to meet you," Lulu said. She then stood up and cleared her throat pointedly.

Lucky looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"Liz at twelve o'clock," Lulu said and indeed Liz was approaching quickly.

Lucky sighed and turned around to face his ex-wife. "Elizabeth," he started but she held up a hand.

"Lucky, we need to talk." Her eyes shot to Faith for a moment before training back on Lucky. "We really need to talk. Alone."

"I was just going to take Faith to meet the boys so we can talk at the house."

"I don't think that's a great idea," Elizabeth said. "You and I need to talk in private first."

Faith looked half-ready to kick Elizabeth in the shins but Lulu lightly took the little girl's hand and said, "How would you like to come to my place and meet my husband Dante? We could make chocolate chip cookies together…"

Bless Lulu. She was trying to help Lucky even though she was no fan of Elizabeth, any more than Faith appeared to be. However, Lucky expected Faith to protest so he said, "Faith, Lulu's place is –"

Faith nodded even as tears pricked her deep brown eyes. "I'll go with Lulu," she said and then tugged on Lucky's jacket. "Just don't forget to come get me!"

Lucky hugged Faith to his side and shook his head. "I'd never forget you. Birds of a feather, right?" he said, feeling so badly that Faith had to be practically amputated from his side. It didn't sit well with him but Elizabeth was not going to back down even as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she had to say to him.

Faith nodded and hugged Lucky once more before Lulu took her little hand in hers and led her away. Lucky felt sick about the whole thing and whipped around to face Elizabeth. "What do you want to talk about so badly?"

"It's about the boys," Elizabeth said. "Can we go somewhere to talk alone? Like the docks?"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, fine."

XoXoXo

Sam walked into Jason's room to find him pacing furiously and anxiously while clutching his head. She quickly dropped her purse and ran to his side. "Jason, what's wrong? Let me get the doctor. Are you in pain?"

"No, don't," Jason said. "I am fine."

"Your head-"

"It's fine. I know you're worried about me but Sam, why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you lie about Robin?"

Sam felt sucker punched and instinctively grasped her ever-growing abdomen as if she had been kicked there. "Jason, I –" she paused as he watched her questioningly. "Don't be mad, okay? You shouldn't even be thinking about this. Your head –"

"Is not a problem right now," Jason cut her off. "Did you really think I was so weak that I couldn't handle hearing Robin is –" he broke off for a moment – "dead?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think you're weak. That's the last thing I think you are. It's just – I was scared. Scared it would affect you getting better and I can't live without you. You know that!" She sighed as new tears filled her eyes. "How did you find out?"

"I asked a nurse why I haven't seen Robin or Patrick in a week, why some random guy is handling my treatment now. She was surprised I hadn't heard. That Robin died in the explosion here…." He looked pained and Sam felt gutted.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Jason," Sam said. "But I really thought it was for the best. Please tell me you don't hate me for this."

Jason shook his head. "I don't hate you. I really don't, okay? I just need – I need to be alone right now. Please."

Sam sighed and wiped her teary cheeks. "Someone should be here for you. You shouldn't have to grieve alone…"

"I wouldn't be alone. There's a hospital full of staff…"

"You know what I mean," Sam said, crossing her arms. "You need someone to make sure you're okay- emotionally."

"I will be okay. I just need some time alone, alright? I am not mad at you, I just – I need to clear my mind and I can't do that with an audience."

Sam felt hurt at his words but finally nodded. "Swear you'll be okay. That you won't do anything to jeopardize your health…"

"I won't," Jason promised and touched her arm briefly before moving away from her and dropping down onto the bed.

Sam sighed and then grabbed her things before hurrying out of the room.

XoXoXo

"We're here," Lucky said as they stepped onto the empty docks. "What did you want to talk about? I really need to get back to my daughter. Plus I want to introduce her to the boys –"

Elizabeth shook her head and interrupted. "About that, Lucky …"

Lucky studied Elizabeth's taut expression. He knew her so well that he had no trouble guessing what she was thinking at that moment. "You don't want me to introduce Faith to the boys, do you?" He said in a voice that sounded angry and accusatory to his own ears.

"No. At least not right now. They've had so much upheaval in their lives already and I mean, who is this little girl following you around?"

"Following me around?" Lucky spat. "Are you serious? She isn't some kind of stalker. She's a kid for gods' sake!"

"Yes, okay, but what do you know about her? Where did you meet her? What if she doing with you?"

"I met her in Ireland," Lucky said, trying to stabilize his anger though it wasn't really working. "She fell into a river and I pulled her out. She doesn't have a home or family from what I can tell and –"

"Lucky, are you serious? Of course she has a family somewhere. She wasn't hatched or something."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant, no one has claimed her. She doesn't even remember how she ended up in Ireland in the first place so-"

"She has amnesia?" Liz asked incredulously.

"Yeah or she is repressing something bad that happened to her," Lucky said.

"Even more reason why we should keep her away from the boys," Elizabeth insisted. "I mean, we don't know if she's –"

"Dangerous?" Lucky spat. "Elizabeth, she is a child. A child. She is not a serial killer."

"Maybe not but I want to protect Cameron and Aiden and for now, as long as Faith is around, I don't want you to see the boys. I am doing what's best for them now."

Lucky shook his head and started to snap at Elizabeth but she was already hurrying down the docks and away from him, having the last word as always.

Lucky sighed and dropped down onto a bench, trying to rein in his emotions before he went to pick up Faith. Elizabeth was wrong about the little girl. She was sweet and she was good. She was of no danger to anyone.

XoXoXo

Sam drove to the docks and climbed out of her car. The tears had dried over the course of the drive there but she was still feeling lost and vulnerable. Jason might say he didn't blame her, and he may even mean it, but it was enough that she blamed herself.

She climbed out of her car and pocketed her keys before hurrying down the steps. She was headed for the familiar bench on the docks she had spent so many afternoons sitting on with Jason when she noticed it was already occupied. She started to turn and walk away when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Sam," Lucky said in a hushed, almost reverent voice.

Sam turned around and spotted him sitting there watching her across the dark docks. She slowly moved over to him and offered him a weak smile. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, gesturing to the empty spot beside him.

"It is now – by you," Lucky said and his voice still sounded awed to her ears.

She slid onto the bench and rested her hands on her little growing abdomen. Lucky's eyes followed her fingers and he smiled at her. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before … You're pregnant."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"You finally got everything you wanted, huh?" Lucky said.

Sam hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I did." But her voice didn't sound very full of conviction. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****  
**  
Lucky watched her in the near-darkness, noted the way she shifted seemingly nervously on the bench beside him. He didn't know what to say to her at first but finally asked, "So do you know the sex? Are you having a boy or girl?"

"We are waiting to find out," Sam said. "We want to be surprised …"

"Well congratulations," Lucky said. They then faded into a potent if not uncomfortable silence. Neither quite knew what to say to the other; it had been years since they were alone this way. It used to be so easy to share their feelings but that was lifetimes ago…

Finally, Sam spoke and he sighed with relief. Sometimes the silence said too much. "Who was that cute little girl with you today at the church – Faith?"

Lucky found himself smiling at just hearing Faith mentioned. "Faith is my daughter."

Sam's eyes shot to his in surprise. "Your daughter?"

"Well we're not biologically related, but –"

"DNA doesn't mean anything," Sam interjected. "I can tell by the way she looks at you that you're someone she trusts and loves. You're her daddy."

Lucky nodded. "Thanks for saying so. I wish other people were so understanding about this."

"Do you happen to mean Elizabeth?" Sam asked, her hands lightly massaging her abdomen. He wasn't sure if she was even aware she was doing that but it was endearing just the same.

Lucky nodded. "Yes, Elizabeth. She isn't very keen on the idea of me bringing Faith around the boys."

Lucky watched Sam roll her eyes heavenward for a moment and then she said, "Maybe it's not my place to say so, but isn't it possible that Elizabeth is using Faith as another way to control you? Or even punish you for imagined wrongs?"

"It's okay," Lucky said softly. "You can say that because it's likely true. But I _am_ going to see my boys. I've really missed them. I never should have left them but if I hadn't, then I never would have found Faith and I feel like she was meant to be a part of my life. Like she's part of some bigger picture… That sounds weird but she makes me happy."

"So you found Faith where you were in –"

"Ireland," Lucky said. "I just went there to clear my mind about things for a while but the first night I was there, I found Faith. Literally." He smiled a little. "She fell into a freezing river and I fished her out."

Sam smiled at him, touching something deep inside of him. "You're a hero, Lucky. You're Faith's hero."

Lucky shrugged. "Anyone would have done the same."

"Lucky, don't sell yourself short. That's amazing. She looks at you like you're her daddy and her hero too."

Lucky was touched by Sam's words. He had never considered himself a hero – not by any stretch of the imagination but it still felt good somewhere down deep that Sam thought so.

"She rescued me really," Lucky said. "I was drowning too – in a different way but still drowning. She helped me out. She and the boys are my whole world."

"Have you officially adopted her?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, but I have temporary custody. No one has stepped up to claim her and she honestly doesn't remember where she came from so … She's mine."

Sam looked out to the shore then and Lucky couldn't read the expression in her eyes at all. He cleared his throat and finally said, "So enough about me. I've been talking like crazy. It's your turn. What's going on with you?"

Sam turned to look back at him and offered him a weak shrug. "Well, you know I'm pregnant and I'm happy about it. But Jason is in the hospital again and things are really messed up. You know Robin's dead, I take it …"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how or anything but I came back for her funeral."

Sam sighed heavily and Lucky had the strongest urge to reach out to her but resisted by sheer force of will. "What's wrong, Sam? You can tell me anything."

"Robin died in an explosion at the hospital. She died retrieving a medical protocol that will save Jason's life." Sam paused and looked at him before continuing. "Patrick blames Jason for that and I understand his anger; I do. I just don't know if I can go on if I lose my spouse too …"

Lucky nodded slowly, understanding a bit more why Sam had looked so upset this morning at the church. She felt guilty but she shouldn't. She shouldn't because knowing Robin, she had wanted to save Jason at any cost because she was that good, that amazing…

"Now Patrick won't do the surgery and Jason is going to die because Patrick is the only one who can save him and he won't…" Sam's eyes filled with tears and she ducked her head in seeming embarrassment. "I feel guilty, Lucky. Guilty that Robin is dead and even guiltier that all I can think about is saving Jason at any cost…"

Lucky again felt the strongest urge to reach out and offer her a tight hug but he resisted. Instead, he said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Sam. You love your husband and Patrick will realize, I am sure, that he can't trade one life for another. That he can't punish you and Jason for Robin choosing to save his life the way she did."

Sam started to cry softly then and looked at him through her tears. "It's amazing you say that, Lucky," she said. "It's amazing considering you and Jason aren't exactly the closest of friends …"

"It's true, we're not," Lucky said. "And honestly at one time I would have relished the idea of Jason being six feet under but I realize that you love him and need him and I wouldn't wish him gone or your baby fatherless for anything now."

Lucky was surprised he had said all that but he realized he meant it. He didn't want Jason dead because it would destroy Sam and she had been hurt far too much in her life. He realized that he cared for Sam more than he had ever hated Jason. It was startling realizing that finally, but it was true.

Sam wiped away a stray tear and smiled at him weakly. "That means a lot, Lucky. It means so much."

Lucky nodded. "It's true."

"I know. That's why you're such a good man."

Lucky felt his heart hammering in his chest and was grateful for the sound of thunder suddenly rumbling above them, as if it could drown out the sound of his own emotion.

The heavens opened then and it began to pour rain down on them. Sam laughed quietly and unexpectedly as Lucky practically snatched her off the bench and hurried them to the cover of an eave. "You're pregnant," he explained. "You don't need to get sick…" He let go of her arm and said, "Let me drive you home."

"No its okay. I have my car. I am headed back to the hospital to see if Jason will talk to me now," she said quietly. He didn't know what she meant by that but he didn't pressure her to tell him either.

"Okay. Drive carefully," he said and she nodded and then turned and walked away.

He stayed under the eave for a long moment trying to gather his emotions before he too headed off into the night.

XoXoXo

"Lucky, you're drenched!" Lulu exclaimed as Lucky showed up at her door, indeed dripping rain water all over the hallway floor. "Come in. Let me get you a towel." She held the door back as Lucky walked inside. She ran for the linen closet and brought Lucky a clean white towel as promised. He just looped it around his neck and left it hanging there as he noticed Faith's little brunette head peeking out from under a quilted blanket on the sofa. She was asleep and snoring softly.

"How long was I gone?" Lucky murmured more to himself than Lulu, but she answered,

"A good while. You and Elizabeth hopefully hashed everything out during that time…"

Lucky shook his head as he moved into the kitchen so he could talk to his sister without waking Faith. "We didn't," he admitted. "She doesn't want me to bring Faith around the boys."

_"What?"_ Lulu choked out. "Are you serious? Like Faith is such a danger to Cameron and Aiden! What a bitch!"

Lucky sighed. "I'll figure something out …"

"Lucky, she is obviously using Faith as an excuse to punish you," Lulu said. "Punish you for supposedly leaving her. This isn't about the boys and you and I, and Elizabeth especially know it."

"Sam said basically the same thing."

"Sam?" Lulu echoed. "As in Sam Morgan?"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. I ran into her down at the docks after Elizabeth and I had an argument."

Lulu looked at him almost suspiciously and he sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Never mind," Lulu said, shaking her head. "Sam is right though. Elizabeth is using the boys to punish you and you can't let her. Hell, I will march right over to her place right now and -"

Lucky shook his head and held out a hand to stop Lulu. "Forget it. I will make things work, okay? Faith is sticking around and Elizabeth and everyone else will just have to learn to deal with it."

XoXoXo

Sam drove back across town to the hospital and climbed out of her car. Rain was still pouring down in sheets and she was glad to have arrived there in one piece.

She walked inside and headed for Jason's room. She found him sitting up on the bed, holding his head and she ached inside. "Are you hurting?" she asked.

He looked up. "Sam –"

"I gave you enough time alone, Jason," Sam said. "You need me now. I am sorry I lied about Robin, but I thought it was for the best. Now we just have to convince Patrick to do the surgery."

"So that's why Patrick has been avoiding me, huh?" Jason said. "He blames me for Robin's death too. She died trying to save me …."

Sam shook her head. "It's not like that," she insisted. "But we do have to convince Patrick …"

"I doubt we can change his mind," Jason said and then laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, effectively ending their conversation for the night. Sam was hurt, but she did her best to conceal it. She just moved into the chair next to him and slipped into it, reaching for his hand and holding onto it for dear life. She was so afraid to let go…


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter Six****

Sam awakened to the feel of a gentle hand on her shoulder. She realized she had fallen asleep on the chair in Jason's hospital room. Her eyes first flew to the bed where Jason should have been, but wasn't. She sighed and looked up then to see Alexis standing there watching her with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Hey," Sam murmured and Alexis hugged her as if she instinctively knew what Sam needed. Sam clung to her tightly as tears began to pool in her eyes again. Damn, she hated how much crying she was doing these days.

"Hi, honey," Alexis said, lightly brushing Sam's rumbled hair off of her forehead. "How are you doing or do I need to ask?"

Sam pulled away and rested her hands on her little growing abdomen. "I'm fine," she said.

"Uh-huh… Why don't I believe you?" Alexis asked and pulled up a chair beside Sam, clasping her hand over Sam's even tinier one.

"The one we all should be worrying about is Jason," Sam said. "He's the one who might die…"

Alexis nodded. "I am worried about Jason too… for your sake … But if everyone's so busy worrying about your husband, who's worrying about you?" Alexis asked pointedly.

"I am fine, Mom," Sam insisted again. "Worry about Jason; pray for my husband. Please."

"Like I said, for your sake, I am really worried about Jason too, but I need you to be okay too, honey," Alexis said, lightly squeezing Sam's hand. "You're also carrying precious cargo, you know."

Sam nodded and rubbed her little rounded belly. "I know. But as soon as Jason is better, we can really focus on the baby. But as it is now, Patrick does not want to do the surgery as I told you over the phone. But the thing is, Jason knows why now and it's going to kill him for sure! I don't even know where he went …"

She heard a pointed cough from the direction of the doorway and looked up to see Jason standing there. "Hey," she said, dabbing at her teary-face.

"I was just showering," he said, touching his hair which was indeed still a bit damp. "I'm okay."

Sam nodded and offered him a weak, watery smile. "But for how long, Jason, how long? If you don't get the surgery …" She couldn't even finish the sentence. Suddenly she was overcome with nausea and stood up and dashed to the bathroom.

XoXoXo

"Lucky, Lucky! Wake up!" A now-familiar, urging, sweet voice called his name.

Lucky's eyes suddenly drifted open and he saw Faith standing in front of him waving a donut in his face. "Wake up and eat!" Faith said.

"Where –" Lucky looked around at his surroundings and realized he was sitting at the end of Lulu and Dante's sofa. He remembered sitting there with a sleeping Faith but he must have dozed off as well.

He saw Lulu and Dante sitting at the breakfast nook, smiling at him. "Sleep good?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Lucky said but rubbed his neck where there was a slight crick in it. He turned back to look at Faith as she stuck a gooey, frosted donut in his hand.

"That's for you," she said. "I already had two."

Lucky looked at the traces of cream and sugary powder on Faith's face and smiled. "I can see that." He bit into his donut and then turned on the sofa to look at Lulu and Dante. "Sorry we took up camp on your sofa."

"No problem," Dante said. "It's good to have you back, Lucky. I hope you'll stick around awhile."

Lucky nodded. "For a bit longer, for sure," he said. "I want to introduce Faith to everyone."

Lulu looked at him incredulously. "Even dad?"

Lucky nodded slowly. "Even Dad. How is he anyway?"

"He's … Dad," Lulu said with a shake of her head.

"That good huh?" Lucky asked facetiously.

"Yeah," Lulu said. "But I know Ethan will be happy to see you. He stays at your old loft sometimes if you want to try to catch him there."

"Yeah that would be good," Lucky said. He finished his donut and then turned to look at Faith. "Want to go make some more social calls?"

Faith turned up her nose questioningly. "What does that mean?"

"It means, would you like to meet my other family members?"

Faith nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

XoXoXo

Lucky carried his and Faith's luggage off the elevator at his old building and hoped Ethan was home or had at least, not changed the locks. He was lucky, so to speak, when Faith grasped the doorknob and it gave way easily in her little hand. She pushed back the door and called in, "H-u-llo?" She then turned to look at Lucky. "I don't think anyone's here."

"He could be still asleep," Lucky said. "Ethan works long hours at The Haunted Star."

"What's The Haunted Star?"

"A casino," Lucky said. "It's for really grownup people."

"I am grownup!" Faith insisted.

"When you turn eighteen, I'll take you there," Lucky said with a smile as he shut the door. Just then Ethan walked into the room in baggy shorts and a white wife beater rubbing his eyes.

"Lucky?" He asked in wide-eyed surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Lucky said. "With my daughter. Meet Faith."

Ethan looked surprised by Lucky's words but simply turned to Faith and offered her a wide, toothy smile. "Hello, Faith, it's nice to meet ya."

"Thanks. I like your voice," Faith said.

"My voice … Oh the accent," he said knowingly. "It's a charmer for the ladies sometimes, indeed."

Lucky shook his head. "Anyway, would you mind having Faith and I stay with for a few days?"

"It's your place, Lucky, but sure, the more, the merrier," Ethan said.

Lucky nodded. "Thanks." He then turned to look at Faith. "Why don't you get a bath and wipe away all that sugar and change? Then we can may be go play in the park for a while."

"Do I really have to take a bath now?" Faith whined.

"Yes," Lucky said. "Let me go run the water for you and you get ready."

"Okay…" Faith said begrudgingly but she followed Lucky down the hall.

Lucky tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot and then left Faith to take a bath. She was old enough that she didn't need to be constantly monitored so he could have a moment to talk to Ethan.

He walked back into the living room just in time to see Ethan throwing his phone angrily across the room. It nearly clipped Lucky but he ducked in time. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's Cassandra," Ethan said. "Or should I say Irena?"

"Irena …"

"Yes, Irena Cassadine. The girl I was sleeping with was a Cassadine – Helena's daughter! - and she can't seem to understand why I want nothing to do with her!" Ethan said. "But sorry for, you know, almost taking off your head."

"That's … understandable," Lucky said. "I am shocked."

"You and me both," Ethan muttered. "She better stop calling me because I have no interest whatsoever in getting back together with the liar."

Lucky nodded. He did understand. Once a trust was broken in a relationship, it was hard to get back. He knew that better than anyone.

"Anyway, enough about me. You have some big news, huh? You inherited a daughter."

"Yes, I did," Lucky said. "It's a long story but I do have Siobhan to thank for it."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Siobhan? She's –"

"Dead, I know," Lucky said quietly. "But I was in Ireland because of her and honestly, her spirit guided me to save Faith as she fell into an icy river … Don't look at me that way, okay? I know it sounds bizarre as hell and it is, but Siobhan did one last amazing thing for me even though I didn't deserve it. I don't tell anyone about how I came to find Faith because I don't want them to look at me the way you are now…"

"Hey, stranger things have happened," Ethan said. "Like Irena being Helena's daughter…"

Lucky nodded. He could see his brother was hooked on the woman even if he didn't want to be. Sometimes a person got so into your blood, he mused, that it was impossible to get them out.

XoXoXo

Sam emerged from the bathroom and immediately apologized to Alexis and Jason for running out so quickly. "The nausea …"

"You don't have to explain," Alexis said. "You're pregnant. It's bound to happen. I don't mind saying it – morning sickness is a bitch."

Sam smiled in spite of herself and moved over towards Jason. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she asked him.

"No, not yet."

"Jason, you have to eat. To keep up your strength …"

"I'm fine."

"You are not. You are really ill. Your brain could like explode at any minute and –" She broke off as Alexis reached for her hand. She looked at her mother. "What?" she asked.

"Let Jason rest. You and I are going to go to Kelly's Diner to pick up breakfast for all of us so he doesn't have to eat the swill they serve here. And you're not going to argue with your mother."

"Mom–"

"You're not going to argue," Alexis insisted and reached for Sam's purse. "Let's go."

"I haven't even changed from last night …"

"Good point. We'll swing by your place first and you can take a long, hot shower to relax those tight muscles."

Sam looked helplessly at Jason. "It's okay, Sam," he said. "Do what Alexis says. You shouldn't be hanging around here all day. It can't be good for you."

"Jason –"

"I'll be alright, I promise," Jason said.

Sam finally sighed and nodded. She stepped over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She then reluctantly walked out of the room with Alexis. Alexis touched her arm. "He's going to be alright, Sam; I believe it."

"Why did you want me out of there so badly?" Sam asked.

"I think you need time to clear your head, honestly. I am very worried that you're not taking care of yourself. I want you to relax, Sam, and let me do the worrying for once."

XoXoXo

Alexis drove Sam to the penthouse and even though Sam wanted to call and check on Jason at least twenty times, Alexis told her to relax and focus on herself and her baby.

Sam climbed into the shower and took a short but hot shower that relieved some of the tension in her muscles. That much helped.

Then after she had dressed in jeans and a white top, she came back downstairs with her hair still damp on her shoulders. Alexis was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Feel any better?"

"Kind of," Sam admitted grudgingly.

"I'll accept 'kind of'," Alexis said. "Now should we head over to Kelly's?"

"I don't know if I can keep anything down."

"Well you have to try. So come on," Alexis said. She looked at Sam sympathetically. "I am worried about you, Sam, I really am. I know you feel like I'm pushing you, but I don't want to lose you or the baby you're carrying. I want to look out for you."

"I know…"

XoXoXo

Lucky and Faith played in the park for a good hour before Faith announced that she was thirsty and hungry again. Lucky smiled and asked her if she would like a milkshake at his favorite restaurant in town. She nodded eagerly. He found that he enjoyed showing her the town even more than he thought he would. With Faith, he saw the town with new eyes and it didn't hurt so much anymore to be there.

They walked to Kelly's and had just grabbed a table in the corner when he looked up to see Sam and Alexis walking into the diner. For a moment, his breath stopped and he willed himself not to consider why. He quickly averted his eyes but Faith had spotted them and called out to Sam.

"Sam! Hey, Sam!"

Sam looked over and upon seeing Faith, she started smiling. She waved and moved over to them. "Hi, Faith." She looked at Lucky then. "Hi…"

"Hey," Lucky said.

"Sam, you remember me?" Faith asked.

"Of course. You're Lucky's daughter."

Faith nodded eagerly. "Yep. Will you sit with us?"

"I – uh –"

"Please," Faith pleaded.

Sam looked at Lucky. "Do you mind if –"

He shook his head quickly, perhaps too quickly. "Not at all."

"Okay," Sam said and turned to face her mother. "Mom, we have a table now."

Alexis just nodded approvingly as Sam slid into the chair across from Faith.


End file.
